Together at last
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Korra and Asami are together and their future looks bright but with Asami's position as the CEO of Future Industries and Korra being the Avatar will they be able to have a family?
1. Waking up to food

**A/N : right I need you all to know something before you start reading I have watched the entire series once so it won't be as solid as my other stories but the Korrasami idea was such a good one and the fact that it is likely cannon has inspired me to write this so due to my lack of knowledge of this I will most likely not mention some important events but this takes place after the end of series 4 so some other events will transpire but I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review if you do**

Avatar Korra woke up and again she was alone Asami always woke up before her Korra's stomach rumbled as she smelt food being cooked that was enough to rouse her from her bed she went downstairs and into the kitchen the sight made Korra smile Asami was softly humming to herself as she cooked Korra crept up on her and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist "Morning beautiful" Korra said as she kissed Asami's neck "I thought you'd wake up when I started cooking" Asami replied as she turned around to match her lovers gaze she knew that the fastest way into Korra's heart was through food.

"you know me" Korra smiled 'that I do' Asami thought, "Now sit down and I'll serve you up some breakfast" Asami said, "What aren't you having anything?" Korra asked "I've had some" Asami replied pointing at the bowls on the kitchen side "it's your job to clean them" Korra groaned Asami smiled as she placed he plate in front of her girlfriend Korra's eyes lit up when she saw what she was being served Pancakes she greedily eat the whole lot "Really good babe" Korra complemented.

After Korra had finished her pancakes and done the washing up she and Asami had a shower together then they sat in each others arms for a while and Korra it felt perfect but as always something had to happen, "I've got to go work now Korra" Asami said softly as she ran her fingers through the Avatar's hair "Do you really have to?" Korra asked Asami had taken a few days off first to move all of Korra's belongings into their mansion Asami had purposely had more days off then she needed so she could spend time with Korra as a couple and hopefully take her mind off being the Avatar, "Yes I have to I don't want to but I must the board might want to vote for a new CEO and seeing as I wouldn't be there I could do nothing about it" Asami said she felt Korra's grip tighten "Korra baby I have to…" Asami couldn't finish the sentence as Korra had pushed her back onto the sofa and locked her with a kiss "At least let me take you Sami" Korra asked "But you're a terrible driver" Asami complained "who said anything about driving?"

Asami felt the same mix of excitement and fear each time she took a ride on Naga she had finally got her emotions in check when they arrived at the Future Industries building "call me when you are finished with work ok?" Korra said as she blew Asami a kiss "will do" Asami replied returning the gesture Asami watched as Korra and Naga rode off she sighed and entered the building.

When Korra was clear of the Future Industries building she stopped Naga "hold on girl I've got to make a call" Korra said as she rummaged through her bag when she found it she dialled a number "Mako it's Korra I need you and Bolin at Asami's mansion ASAP" Korra said barely containing her excitement for what she has planned "Ok I'm guessing it's nothing bad given your tone of voice but we'll be their soon" Mako said as he ended the call "Ok girl we've got a few stops before we go home" Korra said as she took Naga into the city.

For Asami the day never seemed to end meeting after meeting explaining what she had missed and not to mention the one-to-one she had with Varrick about 'personal time off' if Asami trusted the man she would just let him run the company so she could go have a life with Korra but eventually all the meeting were done Varrick seemed satisfied she made her excuses and called Korra, "Korra please come and get me before they find something else to throw my way" Asami pleaded she loved her work but she felt like she was being swamped the moment she set foot inside the door "I'm on my way babe don't leave the courtyard" Korra said Asami wondered why her girlfriend had asked her no not leave the courtyard but maybe Korra just wanted to know where they'll met Asami's train of thought was interrupted by Korra and Naga the polar bear-dog nearly tackling the engineer to the ground.

"hey down girl" Korra ordered as she jumped of Naga's back "sorry she just missed you" Korra explained "I hope she wasn't the only one" Asami said Korra smiled she waterbended Naga's saliva from her girlfriend and locked her in a kiss "Come on I've got plans" Korra said "plans? For what?" Asami asked Korra gave her a shocked and not at all impressed look "what's special about today?" Korra asked "Crap it's our anniversary" Asami exclaimed "I'm sorry work took it's toll" Asami explained "babe don't worry I forgot until I saw it marked on your calendar" Korra explained making the engineer blush Korra helped the engineer up onto Naga's back and then they set off for the inner city.

They stopped at the coast "you have impeccable taste" Asami said "I do don't I?" Korra remarked as she took Asami's hand and lead her into the restaurant it was a known fact that the couple had their first real-world date at this restaurant so it seemed fitting to return to it on the two year anniversary "To us" Korra said holding up her glass "To us" Asami replied as they touched their glasses together they enjoyed a romantic evening together then Korra insisted on having a walk along the beach even though Asami wanted to get back home as quickly as possible so she could make amends for forgetting the occasion.

She was happy when they were on Naga and heading home "oh I almost forgot" Korra said as she rummaged through her bag "what are you looking for?" Asami asked "This" Korra answered holding up a blindfold "you can't be serious" Asami said "what? Don't you trust me?" Korra said doing her puppy eyes routine that melted Asami "ok fine" Asami sighed and grabbed onto Korra as the blindfold was applied.

Mako and Bolin were waiting for them at the door Korra gestured them to leave they both nodded and Mako mouthed good luck "I told you Korra would want us to leave" Mako whispered "what was that?" Asami asked Korra shot him an angry look "nothing just some people on the streets careful now we are approaching the steps" Korra said she smiled as she felt Asami's grip get tighter and tighter with each step "Ok great we are home can I take this off now?" Asami asked "No not until I say so" Korra said Asami sighed as she was lead into the living room where she could hear soft music and the cracking of candles 'oh spirit's it's going to happen' Asami thought and a smile appeared over her face Korra retuned it but then remembered Asami still couldn't see she got the small box and fell to her knees "ok take it off" Korra said her breathing becoming quickened with what she was about to do.

Asami removed the blindfold and gasped the room was just as beautiful as she had thought the one thing that toped it off…Korra the light made her look angelic Korra allowed Asami a few moments before speaking "Asami Sato my light my love these two years together have been magical and the last few days even more so I can't imagine what I would do without you in my life so I'm asking you to never leave it Asami will you do this Avatar the honour of becoming my wife?" Korra asked Asami just looked at her ' oh god i've done this to quickly I mean we only moved in togehter a couple of days ago i've ruined this haven't i?' Korra thought Asami then smiled and kissed her till Korra was laid on the ground.

"Is that a yes?" Korra asked "yes of course I'll marry you" Asami said kissing her again "the box" Korra gasped as Asami had knocked it out of her hand's when she kissed her Korra got it and then opened it Asami's eye's lit up the betrothal neckless had five gems circling the outside blue, red, green, white, black "the five elements and you" Korra explained "it's beautiful" Asami said and moved her hair out of the way so Korra could place it around her neck "I love you" Korra said "I love you too but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" Asami said as she kissed Korra to the ground again.


	2. The morning after

**A/N : hey guys two things before you start reading this chapter number 1 THANK YOU to all of you who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story you guys made what was going to be a one-shot into a series and number 2 a special thanks goes to TheLastSuperSaiyan1987 for informing me that Korrasami is indeed cannon now with that done enjoy the chapter.**

Korra woke up and smiled she looked up and saw Asami peacefully sleeping. The moment reminded her about the first time she awoke like this.

2 years ago Future Industries Building

Korra ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on the office doors. "Come in" Asami's voice called Korra took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Sami" Korra said as she entered Asami's office and locked the door behind her. "Hey Korra what are you doing here?" Asami asked as Korra walked closer to her desk. "What can't a girl surprise her girlfriend?" Korra asked as she took a seat. "I never said I wasn't happy to see you I just want to know why you're here" Asami said as her eyes returned to her work.

"Well you called and said you wouldn't be able to leave work so I decided to give you some company" Korra explained. "That's sweet of you Korra" Asami said "But" Korra interrupted. " _But_ I need you to leave I have to get all this work done I missed during that amazing three week holiday in the spirit world" Asami explained "Sami look at me" Korra sternly said Asami's eyes locked with the Avatar's. "Never ask me to leave again ok? I will not leave you and I know your work is important I just wanted to be with you" Korra said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Korra I'm sorry" Asami said. "I'm just stressed" She added as she laid back into her chair "You know what I think you need?" Korra asked. "What?" Asami asked. "A Water-bending massage take off your shirt" Korra said as she walked over and stood next to Asami. "Excuse me?" Asami said. "Take off your shirt I can't access the nerves through your shirt" Korra said "Ok" Asami said cautiously.

"But what if someone comes in?" Asami asked looking for a way out of this situation. "Sami it's like Midnight you're the only employee left in the building who could possibly walk in?" Korra asked. "I don't know" Asami admitted. "Stop worrying you'll make your self more stressed" Korra said Asami smiled and pulled off her shirt. "Wow Sami" Korra said as she stared at her "Korra you're staring" Asami said as she blushed. "Sorry I guess I've never seen you like this" Korra said.

"it's ok so any instructions my mystical stress remover?" Asami asked. "Hmm? Oh yes just move so I can see your back" Korra said. "What like this?" Asami asked moving. "Perfect" Korra said. "What me or my position?" Asami joked Korra smiled even though she knew Asami couldn't see it. "Both" Korra said as her hands started to glow Asami started to relax. "See it's working" Korra said "Hmm" Asami said in response as she felt her stress disappearing Korra softly chuckled to her self she removed her hands Asami got up and kissed Korra. "Thank you" Asami said. "No problem come on let me take your mind off work for a bit" Korra said. "after a massage like that how can I say no to you?" Asami asked smiling.

Present

Korra slowly got up so she wouldn't wake her fiancé.

She went around the room and extinguished all of the candles she stopped the music playing as well. She silently thanked Mako for suggesting the slow burning candles as she went upstairs to leave a message for Varrick explaining why Asami would not be in today. Korra then sat next to her sleeping bride-to-be and ran her hand through her hair Korra smiled as she noticed marks on Asami's collarbone from last night.

"Morning" Asami said sleepily. "Good morning beautiful" Korra said kissing Asami on the forehead. "Flatterer" Asami said as she got up Korra caught her arm "Where are you going?" She asked. "To get ready for work I do have a job you know" Asami said. "Oh not today you don't" Korra said "What you want me just to forget my own company?" Asami asked.

"No I've left Varrick a message" Korra said got Asami to sit back down. "tell me it's a joke" Asami said relaxing into Korra's embrace "I'm afraid not" Korra said Asami lowered her head. "Korra" she said softly "What? it's not like I called saying you were pregnant" Korra said "No but Varrick will call the newspapers" Asami said. "we have to get dressed" She added noticing their lack of clothes."We don't have to worry about the papers either I have a plan" Korra explained. "Oh this can't be good" Asami joked. "Well I'd say it's one of my better plans" Korra said as she handed Asami her clothes "but you're right we need to get dressed" Korra admitted.

As she and Korra got dressed Asami was able to finally think about yesterday's events ."Mako and Bolin had a hand in this didn't they?" Asami said Korra smiled. "yes I needed their help to get the place ready and get all the supplies" Korra said. "Well I'll thank them next time I see them" Asami said Korra was going to say something but was cut of by growling and barking. "what's wrong with Naga?" Asami asked.

"Hmm? Nothing she's fine" Korra said. "Really? She sounds upset" Asami said. "Oh she's just running off the press" Korra explained. "WHAT?" Asami yelled. "Sami calm down" Korra said putting her arms around her. "What happens if someone gets hurt?" Asami asked. "Naga's a good girl she won't do any permanent damage" Korra said Asami wasn't to convinced.

"Anyway" Korra announced "get your coat we're leaving" She said. "What why?" Asami asked. "we're going to air-temple Island Tenzin deserves to know that I'm engaged" Korra said. "what about…" Asami pointed outside. "Them?" she asked. "I have a plan out the back door" Korra said she grabbed Asami's arm. "Korra wait why are we going this way? The only way out is the gate" Asami asked. "maybe for you" Korra said as she picked up Asami. "NO" Asami said sternly. "hold on" Korra said as she jumped over the wall. "Never do that again" Asami said as Korra put her down. "Sorry I thought it was fun" Korra said as she lead Asami around the corner where her car was parked. "so this is why you wanted to take me to work" Asami said."yeah I've kinda been planning today for weeks" Korra admitted which was enough for Asami to blush they jumped into the car Asami turned the keys and they were off to air-temple Island.


	3. A quick visit

**A/N : hey guys sorry I haven't posted a Chapter for this story in a while. But I've had exams and of course Christmas took my time so I was unable to write more, even though I wanted to. But I got this done and I hope you like it (If I've spelt any of the Air-Children's names incorrectly please do notify me either in a PM or in a review.**

It didn't take long for them to reach air-temple Island Korra normally gives Tenzin a few days notice but she wanted this to be a surprise "you sure it's ok to come here out of the blue?" Asami asked as they walked up the steps "Yes it'll be a pleasant surprise" Korra said as she continued walking "Korra!" Ikki yelled and she ran into her.

"Ikki, it's good to see you"

"We didn't know you'd visit"  
"It's a surprise. Where is everyone?" Korra asked looking around

"Having dinner, I was on my way there"

"Leave it to you to make us arrive for lunch" Asami smiled

"What can I said food's like my 6th element" Korra laughed  
"So you're staying for a bit?" Ikki asked  
"Of course lead on" Korra said taking Asami by the hand and following Ikki.

"Ikki what took you so long?" Tenzin asked

"Sorry I…er… got preoccupied" Ikki said

"What could preoccupy you here?" Pema asked

Just then Korra and Asami stepped in behind Ikki

"Korra" Meelo and Jinora yelled running into her just like Ikki did.

"You kids have got to stop doing that" Pema said noticing that Korra nearly lost her balance.

"It's ok, Tenzin I hope we're not intruding I've got to tell you something it's important" Korra said as she tried to get out of the grip of the children.

"Kids sit down so Korra can tell us what she needs to" Tenzin said sternly

"I think I know" Pema said looking at Asami who blushed and took a step behind Korra.

Korra took a deep breath "Asami and I are getting married" Korra announced.

"That's wonderful for you two" Pema said hugging Korra.

"Now Korra are you sure you are ready for this… I mean marrying someone is almost as demanding as being the Avatar" Tenzin said.

"Oh Tenzin do shut up you're ruining the moment just tell them that you are happy for them" Pema said letting go of smiled

"I am happy for you two really" Tenzin said

"Korra do your parent's know?" Pema asked

"not yet though they are coming here to visit in a few days we're going to tell them then" Korra said

"Asami are you going to write to your father?" Tenzin asked.

Asami sighed and looked at Korra, Yes she wanted to tell her father that she was getting married but she didn't want anything to do with the man. "I haven't made a decision yet, we only got engaged last night" Asami said truthfully

"Anyway you two must stay and Korra tell me every detail" Pema said.

What followed was a brief fight between the children over who Korra would sit next two in the end Korra sat in-between Pema and Asami. Though the children were disappointed they were happy none of the others got to sit next to Korra. After Lunch Korra and the Air-Kids went of to play ,Asami sat watching them, Pema sat down next to her as Tenzin laid Rohan down to sleep.

"Hey" Pema said

"Hey" Asami replied

"Congratulations on the engagement"

"Thanks Korra really out-did her self setting everything up"

"And you really had no idea?"  
"No, when Korra plans a something that she wants to keep a secret it's hard to tell"

"Anyway it's a beautiful necklace" Pema said admiring the necklace

"It's perfect" Asami said

After a few hours Tenzin called everyone in-doors so they could get some rest.

"I'm so happy Tenzin was alright with this" Korra said

"So am I, but we should have expected him to be. I mean he was ok when we started going out" Asami said.

"He was wasn't he? I suppose it matters to me that he's ok with it as he was my teacher and has been like a father to me since the first day I got here" Korra explained  
"Korra, you don't have to explain it to me I understand" Asami said

"I'm glad you understand"

"Seeing as we are on the 'understanding' topic you do understand that I have to get to work tomorrow right?" Asami said.

"Yeah I guess" Korra sighed

"While I'm gone you could start the preparations for our wedding" Asami suggested.

"You trust me to do that?" Korra asked

"Of course I do" Asami said

That night they fell asleep in one another's arms completely happy and ready to face whatever the future may hold together.

 **A/N : I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and have a Happy New Year**


	4. Update

Hey guys, you should know why I haven't uploaded in a while. Well It's because I have got exams soon, these ones are really important as if I do well I will be able to go to Uni, so that's why uploads have been non-existent, which I am sorry for but I will upload soon after my exams finish on the 23rd June I'm sorry if any of you thought that this would be a proper chapter but I thought you guys deserved to know. I'll see you all in June.

07's Disciple


	5. Asami's surprise

**A/N : hey guys I'm back, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to be published, I hope it makes up for the long delay.**

Asami reluctantly had to wake Korra up early that morning,

"Korra wake up" Asami whispered as she shook the Avatar

"hmm what time is it?" Korra asked

"I don't know early now come on get dressed, if I'm driving you home and then going all the way to work we've got to leave soon" Asami explained

"Too tired to move" Korra groaned Asami was afraid of this

"come on Korra please" Asami said her desperation clear

"Fine but you owe me for this"

"Oh no what can I do to make the mighty Avatar love me again?" Asami said mockingly

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Korra muttered the sarcasm flying straight over her.

Unsurprisingly Korra fell asleep on the trip back to the Sato mansion

Asami smiled as she carried Korra into the house laying her down onto the sofa a covering her with a blanket. Asami then kissed her forehead and left.

When Asami got to Future Industries she was greeted by a unfriendly sight the press gathered near the entrance to the building as they were not allowed in. Asami sighed to her self

'well seeing as Korra told Varrick this was only a matter of time' Asami thought as she parked and calmly walked towards the building, to a flurry of questions.

"When will the wedding be?"  
"What did the Avatar say?"  
"Did you have any idea that she was going to propose?"  
"Have you told your father yet?"

Those and many others were asked and knowing that the press wont leave without something Asami turned when she was within hands reach of the door

"Korra and I will he allowing a representative from each paper to come to the mansion a week today where we shall decide whether or not answer your questions then thank you" Asami stated as she walked in and the press were stopped by the security.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly for Asami well Varrick and his remarks didn't help but overall things were running normally, a surprise visit by Bolin and Mako was certainly the highlight of Asami's day.

Her assistant Simi knocked on her door "come in" Asami called barely looking up from her work.

"Miss Sato?" Simi asked

"It's Mrs Sato now Simi" Asami said

"Of course my apologises Mrs Sato" Simi quickly replied

"It's ok Simi, what's wrong?" Asami asked now looking at her assistant

"There are two people here for you, Mako and Bolin I believe" Simi explained  
Asami's expression lightened "well let them in" Asami said  
"right away Mrs Sato" Simi said as she moved to let the brothers in

"Hey Asami" the brothers said in almost perfect unison

"hey guys" Asami replied as they sat down  
"nice necklace" Mako said

"thanks, I guess you both know what it is" Asami said and the brothers nodded

"Oh Asami we brought you a engagement present" Bolin said as he gave Asami a small package

Asami looked at Bolin then Mako and finally the package she smiling she thanked the brothers and opened the package inside was a box and inside the box was two identical lockets, the pendants on the locket opened inside the pendent was a picture of Korra and Asami.

Asami's eyes started to water

"dude told you we should have gotten something different" Bolin whispered to Mako

Mako was going to reply when Asami launched herself at the brothers hugging them both

"Thank you" She cried

"I think she liked it bro" Bolin said Mako just smiled and rolled his eyes at his brother

"I love it and I know Korra will to"

After Asami had relinquished her grip on the brothers they left, congratulating Asami and wishing Korra and her all the best.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, until at the end of the day Simi once again knocked on the door "Mrs Sato there are two people here, but were about to close shall I tell them to come back tomorrow?" Simi asked

"Who are they? Asami asked she was pretty sure but she wanted to be certain

"Tonraq and Senna" Simi said

"Let them in Simi and you can go when you are ready"  
"Right away, thank you Mrs Sato" Simi said smiling

"Tonraq, Senna glad to see you both could make it" Asami said

"It was no trouble, you did send a private ship out to get us" Tonraq said smiling

"Well I'm sure Asami was just trying to be nice" Senna said glaring at her husband

"erm yes, thank you for the ship anyway Asami" Tonraq said nervously

"it was no problem" Asami said

Senna was going to ask what was making Tonraq act so nervously but then she noticed the necklace as well

"erm Asami…" Senna stopped not quite sure how to finish that sentence

"yeah?" Asami asked then she noticed the way Korra's parents were looking at her, a mixture of fear and excitement

"I guess I Should have hid it" Asami said talking about the necklace

"I wanted Korra to be the one to tell you guys" Asami continued

"So does that mean…?" Tonraq asked not daring himself to finish his own question

"yes I'm engaged to your daughter" Asami said

Senna then pulled Asami into a hug and Tonraq quickly joined in

"Come on I want you to tell us all about it while we drive up to your mansion" Senna said

As she drove back to the mansion, Asami still felt a little guilty that she was explaining just how Korra proposed, as she pulled up Asami hoped that Korra wouldn't be angry.  
Asami opened the doors "Korra I'm home" Asami called but there was no response

"KORRA" Asami called again still no response

"Naga's outside so she's definitely home" Asami said to her self more than Senna or Tonraq

"is she outside?" Senna asked

"Let's go check" Asami said

Sure enough Korra was outside training, "Korra I'm home" Asami said as she stepped outside, Korra didn't repliy she just ran at Asami and picked her up "I'm glad you're back, next time wake me up so I can say goodbye ok?" Korra asked

"Ok, I promise" Asami said Korra moved in for a kiss but Asami moved away, seeing the hurt in Korra's eyes Asami knew she had to explain

"We have guests" Asami explained

"So, Mako and Bolin have seen us before, what's the big deal" Korra asked

"It's not Mako and Bolin"

"then who is it?"  
"Us Korra" Senna called stepping out with Tonraq who could see that this conversation could take some time

"Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Korra asked as she let go of Asami and hugged her parents "I mean I wasn't expecting you two for another week" Korra explained

"Asami sent a private ship out to get us" Tonraq said Korra then shot a surprised look at Asami

"Surprise" Asami simply replied

Soon after they all went back inside where Asami brought out tea for everyone

"You guys visited us at the perfect time, I have some big news" Korra said excitedly

"we already know" Tonraq said

"wha…how?" Korra asked

"We visited Asami before we came here and well we saw the necklace" Senna explained

"Did she tell you anything else?" Korra asked annoyed  
"I also asked her to tell us how you two got engaged" Senna admitted

"Spirits mum is there anything you didn't ask her!?"  
"I'm sorry Korra, I should have waited to ask you" Senna apologised

The rest of the visit went smoothly, Korra and Asami said goodbye when Tonraq and Senna went to the accommodation that they had

"You are sleeping on the sofa tonight" Korra said simply

"Oh, come on Korra, let me make it up to you" Asami said as she start to kiss her

"please don't be angry" Korra tried to resist Asami's kisses

"Please?" Asami pleaded Korra continued to resist but eventually gave in

"Oh alright, I love you Asami" Korra said

"I love you to Korra" Asami said as she lead Korra upstairs.


	6. The hardest phone call

**A/N: Well it looks like I have two things to apologise for. First the time it took for this chapter to come out and second the length of this chapter it is a bit small. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Korra knew that nothing was perfect, but that didn't stop her thinking that the view that she woke up to was pretty close, Asami with no make up or anything that distinguished her as the CEO, it was just Asami herself no disguise and only Korra would be able to see her like this.

True to her word as Asami was working Korra had started to plan for the wedding and Asami only had to change some of the stuff that Korra had suggested, Bolin for entertainment after the ceremony was one of those things, Korra also had a nice surprise when Asami actually had a date in mind which was exactly 3 weeks away (Which meant less time planning but Korra assumed that Asami already had a plan even if Korra had proposed, they both knew that it was simply a matter of time until one of them asked the question).

But there was one tiny detail that was eating away at the Avatar and looking at her sleeping Bride-to-be that detail seemed massive it was of course Asami's father Hiroshi, who was currently locked up for conspiring against the City not to mention trying to kill Asami herself.

Korra allowed a sigh to escape as she carefully ran her fingers through Asami's hair "Hmm Korra something wrong?" Asami sleepily asked.

"No why would something be wrong?" The Avatar asked

"Cause normally when you wake up first, you either go out to train or you just get yourself food" Asami explained

"Well this time I wanted to watch you wake up, besides I love seeing you like this no make up or anything just you"

Asami smiled and opened her eyes

"Thanks Korra" Asami noticed that Korra didn't want to look her in the eyes

"Korra tell me what is it?"

Korra sighed again "It's Hiroshi if we are going to have the wedding when we have planned then you are going to decide weather you want to invite him soon" Korra explained

Asami sat up "I know…when I'm dressed, I'll give Lin a call and let her know that I want to see him"

"You want me to come with you?" Korra asked concerned

"No it shouldn't take long"

Not long after that Asami was well and truly ready to give Lin that call but standing with the phone in her hand, it seemed a lot harder to do then she expected, Korra had respectfully given Asami the space she needed but that didn't stop the Avatar from worrying, every time Korra finished a technique in the training area she looked up and Asami was stood there just staring at the numbers on the phone, after her fifth technique Korra was seriously worried for Asami, but as soon as Korra had taken a few steps Asami had pressed the required numbers and held the phone to her ear and Korra let go of a breath she didn't know she was carrying.

"Hey Lin? It's Asami"

"Asami? It's good to hear from you"

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch as much as you'd like but I need to ask a favour"

"Has Korra disappeared again?" Lin asked with a laugh

"If only something that easy…I want to talk to my Father" Asami said for a few seconds Lin said nothing, Asami could just about picture the look of shock on the normally stoic Police Chief.

"Ahem are you sure?" Lin asked

"Perfectly sure, and Lin I don't know if Mako has told you or that you have read it in the papers but Korra and I are engaged."

"Mako did tell me"

"I'll be there soon Lin"

"OK, see you soon Asami"

Asami put the phone down then put her head into her hands, 'I'm actually going through with this?' she thought to her self

"Hey you ok?" Korra asked softly

"yeah I think so ask me again when I get back" Asami said

"ok, anything I can do?" Korra asked

"Keep being you" Asami said as she kissed Korra "And Mako and Bolin's wedding gifts are in my bag from yesterday never got a chance to give you yours" Asami added when they parted

"I'll get it, you sure you don't want me to come?" Korra asked

"I'm sure I'll be back soon I promise" Asami said as she reached for her keys.


	7. Out of the Father's shadow

**A/N: Right so sorry for how long this update took but Uni started and that took up a lot of my time. For those of you who don't care about the long term plan for me just skip to the chapter. Right for those of you who are still reading this then you need to know that I can finally say I have a plan for my Fanfictions and that is one update a month and I know that isn't much but I'm sorry that's all I can promise now the problem is I have three stories ongoing (We Played Hide and Seek In Waterfalls, I Remembered and Together at last. So each of them gets at least 4 updates a year) and the order in which they get updated will be decided by you people by either PM ing me which one you prefer or Reviewing the story that you prefer. This one month update plan will start in the new year as these will count as Novermber's updates and hopefully I'll be able to do more than one update in December. Finally to those of you who are waiting on another Mass Effect story with Fem Shep and Liara I'm sorry but I have no drive to continue that any longer perhaps once one of these stories are finished I shall return to that series but for the foreseeable future I'm sorry that series is dead. Anyway if you have any questions PM me the current order of updates is on my Bio if you want to help change that order (or keep it the same) you know what you have to do. WELL DONE TO ANYONE WHO READ ALL OF MY A/N.**

The closer Asami got to the police station the less confident she felt, ok it wasn't like her fathers opinion actually mattered but on some level she wanted him to accept Korra and give them his blessing.

Asami stopped the car out side the police station and she could feel her nerves threatening to overwhelm her.

'Spirits Asami you're not a little girl anymore stop worrying' She thought to herself as she climbed the police station steps.

When she entered the station she was et by Lin and Mako plus a two other police officers who she didn't recognise.

"Asami I don't know how hard this is for you" Lin said

"Very so I'd prefer to do this quickly before I become a nervous wreck" Asami admitted

Mako gave her a sympathetic look as they made their way to Hiroshi's cell.

"We'll be just outside so knock on the door when you want to be let out" Lin said Asami nodded as Mako unlocked the cell

"father" Asami simply stated

"Asami? I've been down here for months and now you've came to see me? What's happened? The Avatar thrown you out? Or perhaps you found her in bed with someone else maybe that policeman you both know" Hiroshi staring right into Asami's eyes.

Asami stood there in silence she didn't know how this reunion would go but she wasn't expecting this.

"Why must you think the worst when it comes to Korra?" Asami asked bluntly folding her arms

"Because she stole you from ME" Hiroshi explained yelling the final word

"she didn't steal me father, she showed me that there was something more to life than Future Industries and that I was someone more than just you're daughter or your successor, she opened my eyes, she loves me"

"Loves you?" Hiroshi scoffed "She's just waiting for a chance to leave you mark my words you can't trust her, she'll hurt you by the end you'll see"

"I don't believe that if she was planning to hurt me then why did she ask me to marry her" Asami asked

"She asked you to marry her?" Hiroshi asked slowly

"Yes and I accepted I had hoped to come her for your blessing or at least to get you to understand that I love her" Asami explained

"I shall not give my blessing to you marrying her" Hiroshi snarled "she'll ruin everything, Future industries, this city, you. Just you wait she brings nothing but destruction" Hiroshi said defiantly

Asami turned to the door "I see coming here was a mistake" She said as she knocked on the door.

"goodbye father" Asami said as Mako opened the door

"Spirits Asami, that sounded rough" Mako said

"It was I just don't want to think about it anymore, I just want to go back home and to Korra"

"I understand" Lin said

"Thank you for allowing me to do this Lin"

 **A/N 2 : sorry for the short Chapter, and I hope I captured Hiroshi well if not please leave a PM giving some advice thanks.**


	8. Trying to move the unmoveable

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you enjoy the chapter and will continue reading into the new year.**

Asami tried to keep her self composed as she walked out of the police station and then during the drive home, it wasn't until she opened the doors and saw her Fiancée that's when her emotions got the better of her. Asami broke down into tears.

"Spirits Asami, what happened?" Korra asked taking a clearly distressed Asami into her arms.

"I…He…He's not coming" Asami managed to get out

"Oh Sami, I'm so sorry" Korra said softly as she held Asami

"I knew it was a long shot but I hoped he would put his views aside and you know see how happy you make me"

"I hoped so to babe I really did and I'm sorry that he didn't"

Asami took a deep breath " I shouldn't care who is there and who isn't, as long as you and I are there, it doesn't matter"

"Aww Sami, that's so sweet for you to say"

The next morning Asami woke up to find the bed empty and a note on the bedside table

 _Sami_

 _Got called out on Avatar work, didn't wake you as you looked so peaceful._

 _See you soon_

 _Korra_

Asami held the note to her chest "keep safe" she whispered to herself.

In truth Korra hadn't been called out instead she had actually gone to the police station

"You sure you want to do this?" Mako asked

"Yes, I am" Korra said clearly tensed

"O…kay" Mako said cautiously as he opened the door

"Well I should consider myself lucky two visits in two days" Hiroshi said

"You've broken Asami's heart you know that right?" Korra asked ignoring Hiroshi's comment

"It is you who shall hurt her not I, think Avatar, when the years roll by and you fail to stop some dark force or succumb to time, who will be the one most impacted? My daughter of course if you love her you'll never have to put her through that heart ache"

"just because I might hurt her, it justifies you hurting her now?" Korra asked angrily

"I'm her father I just want what's best for her" Hiroshi yelled

"And I'm her Fiancée and I just want to make her happy" Korra yelled back

Korra took a deep breath "Look Hiroshi if you really want the best for he you'll drop this stupid grudge against me and you'll walk her down the isle"

"NO, I would if anyone else was marrying her but you'll just hurt her, I said no to her and I'll say the same to you, no"

"Fine I hope you're satisfied with yourself" Korra said as she turned and walked out

Korra was still fuming once she got back "Hey everything go ok you look tense" Asami asked

"I…yeah I'm fine" Korra's tone being sharper then she intended.

"Korra I know you, something's wrong, please tell me"

Korra sighed "ok, but don't get mad ok?" Asami nodded

"I went to see Hiroshi, to see if I could persuade him" Korra said giving Asami an apologetic look.

"Ohh, Korra why?"

"Because he hurt you" Korra yelled not noticing Asami's shocked look because of her out burst

"He hurt you and there is nothing I can do about it" Korra said softly

"You're not going to protect me against everything Korra, you know that I can handle myself right?"

"I do, I really do" Korra said as she wrapped her arms around Asami

"good, then lets go and get something to eat. You need to cheer up" Asami said as she took Korra's hand and led her out of the house.


	9. Hopes and Fears

**A/N : Hey guys I know I'm cutting this update close with it being so close to the end of January but I had 4 essays to do for uni this month, so they took up most of my time. As always enjoy the chapter.**

The next few weeks were uneventful; things just seemed to go well. Asami feared a little too well considering everything they have been through, but then again, maybe it's because of everything that they have been through that this peace and quiet seems well earned.

Still no matter how peaceful it was, there is still work to do. Which Asami had found out the hard way, as she was working on some new plans for the new Sato-Mobiles in the garage, while her girlfriend sat on the sofa, having a nap.

"Sometimes I swear for Korra to have a good day she just needs to be fed three times a day and to go to sleep at regular intervals…not unlike a child" Asami muttered to herself.

Thinking about children made Asami sad, yes she wanted children but with Korra that wasn't possible, except for adopting. Asami didn't even know Korra's stance on the topic. She could be against having children, for all Asami knew. Asami shook her head and went back to work this train of thought wasn't going to help her right now.

9 hours later

Korra knew that the unwritten rule was 'don't go in the garage when Asami is working'. But the sun had set, and Korra was sure Asami hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. So Korra took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing her self, for the anger Asami would have for interrupting her work.

But instead of finding Asami, hunched over a blueprint or working under the Sato mobile, Korra found her asleep on her desk.

"Asami" Korra whispered gently shaking her

"hmm, Korra?" Asami sleepily asked

"Yeah, you fell asleep babe, I don't know for how long though" Korra said

Asami stood up and rubbed her neck before looking out the window "The Sun's gone down?" Asami exclaimed

"Yeah"

"Spirits…how could I have fallen asleep for that long?" Asami asked herself

"I don't know babe, was the work hard?" Korra asked

"No not really…my mind just couldn't focus" Asami admitted

"Well…" Korra started with a cheeky grin "That's something I never thought you'd say. Couldn't get me out of your head?"

"ha, ha, Korra but sadly no." Asami said

"What?" Korra asked mock hurt

"I was thinking about children" Asami sighed

"Children?" Korra asked

"Spirits I knew I shouldn't have said anything"

Korra pulled Asami in and kissed her "Why shouldn't you have said anything?" She asked

"Because I don't even know if you want kids" Asami exclaimed

"Why wouldn't I? Korra asked

"What?"

"Why wouldn't I want kids with you?"

"I…I…I don't know"

"I love you Asami" Korra laughed

"I love you to Korra"

"But, first let's get married before we get some kids ok?" Korra asked

"speaking of weddings having any doubts?" Asami asked

"Never not in a million years" Korra promised

"Good because this time next week you will be Korra Sato" Asami said smiling


	10. The last day alone

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but wait until next time for the Chapter that the story so far has been building up to.**

Asami woke up feeling worried and reached over for Korra before she remembered that Korra isn't there.

'right she went to Mako's' Asami remembered Korra had told Asami that she wanted to make them both relish the alone time they would get as today was all about the two of them.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" Asami said to herself as she got out of bed and started to get ready

'I hope Korra's ok' she thought

Mako and Bolin's apartment

"KORRA WAKE UP" Bolin yelled

"Ugh go away" Korra groaned suffering from a hangover

"you know today is your wedding right?" he asked

"Wha?!…SPIRITS" Korra yelled jumping out of the bed and immediately getting her legs tangled in the covers and falling flat on her face.

"Ouch you ok?" Bolin asked offering his hand to Korra.

"Fine how's Mako" She asked taking the Earthbenders hand.

"Still out cold on the sofa"

Bolin took a look around the apartment "You know I'm kinda glad that I took Opal's offer to hang out last night what happened here?" he asked

"Mako found some Fire Nation whisky and it all got blurry from there" Korra explained

Bolin shook his head "Get in the shower I'll wake Mako up"

Sato Mansion

Asami just got ready to leave when there was a knock on the door "Opal what are you doing here? Where's Bolin" Asami asked.

"I'll explain on the way, let's just say something has happened Korra is fine but Bolin has had to help out" Opal

"Oh Korra" Asami sighed

"You two are so cute" Opal said as she jumped into Asami's car

"Like you can talk, you're the same with Bolin" Asami smiled as she got into the passenger seat.

"Am not"

"Are to"

After a few minuets of silence Asami spoke

"so what has happened?"

"Hmm? Oh Bolin went back and found both Korra and Mako hungover and still asleep" Opal explained

"What?...ohh she's in trouble" Asami promised

"Go easy on her…if you weren't working we'd probably be in the same position" Opal said with a smile

"yeah probably" Asami agreed

Mako and Bolin's apartment

"come on Mako we'll be late" Korra yelled hoping from foot to foot

"calm down Korra" Mako called back

"WE'RE LATE BECAUSE YOU TOOK AN AGE TO WAKE UP" Korra screamed

"Ok guys, we need to go, sooooo" Bolin said pushing the two of them out of the door.

"I'm driving" Korra stated

"Sorry Korra but I promised Asami that I'd get you there in one piece" Bolin said as he got into the drivers seat.

"Fine but please Bo…we can't be late" Korra pleaded

Air Temple Island

"We're here" Opal said

"I can't believe it the time is finally here" Asami said in awe

"It'll be fine, at the end of the day, you'll both be a Sato" Opal said putting a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Thanks Opal"

"No problem now let's get you ready"

Meanwhile

"FASTER BO" Korra yelled

"I'm not getting pulled over on your wedding day so chill" Bolin yelled back

Korra fell back into her seat and looked over at Mako who was fast asleep "MAKO WAKE UP" she yelled

"Ugh…Korra shut up" he groaned

"You can't handle a hangover it's funny" Korra laughed

"We're almost there, your parents will be meeting us there right?" Bolin asked

"That's the plan"

Air Temple Island

"Spirits Korra, I was worried" Senna said hugging her daughter

"Sorry, how late am I?" she asked

"fashionably" Tonraq said with a smile

"We can joke later, we need to get her ready" Senna said rushing her daughter and husband inside

"Hey are you just going to wait there?" Jinora yelled over to Bolin

"Mako's out cold give me a hand" Bolin yelled back

"hand on let me get my mother" Jinora called

"Mako, you owe me so much" Bolin said to his unconscious brother.

"right so Bolin just called and apparently they only just arrived" Opal explained

"Well at least she is here, I was starting to worry" Asami admitted

"You know Korra loves you so there was nothing to worry about" Opal said

"Thanks Opal for everything" Asami said as she stood up in her brilliant white dress.

"wow" Opal whistled "Your amazing" she added

"Really?" Asami asked blushing

"Yeah if I wasn't straight and with Bolin I'd be all over you right now" Opal admitted with a sly smile

"Well I have a pretty jealous Fiancée that you'd need to go through" Asami said playing along

"I can take her no worries, I wont let anything stand in my way Asami I will have your love" Opal declared and the two friends burst into laughter

"Opal you always know what to say" Asami said.

"I try, now come on it's time we got up there"

"Korra are you dressed? Asami should be starting to go to the alter" Tonraq called

"She's almost done" Senna called back

"Why do Women take so long?" Tonraq muttered under his breath

"We heard that" came the combined reply of both his wife and daughter as they re-entred the room

"i..er" Tonraq stammered

"Seriously Bolin how do I look?" Korra asked her traditional Water tribe dress flowing as she twirled

"Hot" he simply answered ignoring the death glares from Korra's parents

"good that's what I'm going for, I have a lot to apologise to Asami for" Korra said

"hey no that's not true" Bolin interrupted "You can blame most of it on Mako" he added causing Korra to laugh.

"Yeah speaking of which where is he?" Korra asked

"Pema and Lin are sorting him out" Bolin said

"Lin? Good luck going back to work buddy" Korra said with a smile

"He'll need it" Bolin added

Tonraq cleared his throat "It's time Korra" he simply said

"Right, wish me good luck" Korra said

"You'll be fine sweetheart" Senna said hugging her

"You and Asami are meant for each other, she'll forgive you" Bolin added as he and Senna left the room

"You ready?" Tonraq asked

"yeah, Dad I am" Korra answered

 **A/N : Next time the wedding of Korra and Asami.**


	11. Wedding day

Korra grabbed the door with shaking hands, "Oh spirits I'm nervous." she whispered to Tonraq.

"That's normal, at least you didn't do what I did." He whispered back.

"Oh what did you do?"

"I ran, I freaked out."

"you didn't." Korra stated.

"I did, I was lucky as Senna had some problems with the dress and make up and one of her handmaidens were late, so it gave Unalaq the time to round up a search party, and find me before Senna even knew."

Korra gave her father a knowing look. "Mum still doesn't know about this does she?"

"Nope and…she…never…will." her father said slowly.

Korra gave a slight nod and then pushed the doors open.

"wow" Korra whispered as she saw Asami standing next to the alter, while Korra always thought that Asami looked beautiful but it that white dress, in Korra's opinion she was more beautiful than usual.

"See she looks happy, your nervous for nothing" Tonraq whispered back.

Korra took her eyes of Asamis dress and looked into her fiances eyes, and there was no anger, admittedly Korra thought she saw a slight hint of worry in Asami's eyes but most of it was love that was shining through.

Korra walked up to the alter, and took her place next to Asami as Tonraq sat down.

Tenzin cleared his throat "Friends, family we're gathered here today to witness the joining of Asami and Korra, would the betrothed please take the others hands" Tenzin announced.

Korra softly took Asami's hands in hers, Asami on the other hand held Korra's hands in a vice grip. And gave Korra a small smile, indicting that not everything was forgiven.

Korra took a deep breath.

"If anyone has a reason why these two people shouldn't be together please say now." Tenzin announced.

"And know that you'll be ran out of town by everyone else!" Bolin yelled.

The people in attendance laughed.

"Yes quite, now if no one has any objections we shall move on to the vows. Avatar Korra you first."

Korra looked deeply into Asami's eyes. And took a deep breath. "Asami, if someone had told me that I'd find someone I wanted to stay with when I first came to this city, I'd have called them crazy. But you…you've proved me wrong, I've been told all my life that an Avatars duty is to keep the world safe, and now you Asami, my love, my friend…you are my world."

Asami had to take her hands away to wipe the tears from her eyes "you're so forgiven" She whispered.

"Ahem, Asami Sato it is your turn."

"Well I don't think I'll be able to beat that" she stated and Korra gave a little chuckle.

"Korra, Avatar Korra, you've seen me at my best and at my worst, before I met you I was prepared to be nothing but the CEO of Future Industries, but you proved me wrong, you showed me that there is a person underneath any title they have and all you need to do is get them to show it, thank you Korra and I'm happy to add Wife to my list of titles."

"Now with no objections, will the Rings be presented."

Opal walked forward and gave each of them a ring.

"Place the rings on each other's hand to symbolise your combined love to the world." Tenzin announced.

They placed the ring on each other's hand.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride."

Korra took Asami in her arms and kissed her to a round of applause by the crowd.

 **A/N: I know that this is shorter than what I normally publish for this story, but I didn't want to dilute what this chapter was about.**


	12. Together at Last

**A/N: I am so sorry guys I only just realised that I never posted this chapter, I was already running a few days beind because of Uni deadlines, I hope the chapter makes up for the god awful delay.**

Korra took Asami's hand and walked down the alter the clapping following them, once they left the alter, Asami started crying.

"babe? What's wrong?" Korra asked clearly worried.

"I just wish my parents could be here to see us." Asami explained.

"I know babe me to." Korra sighed taking her wife in her arms.

"Hey, let's go have some fun?" Korra asked wiping Asami's tears away.

Asami smiled "Lead the way my dear wife."

Korra grinned as she lead the way to the reception.

"Congratulations guys." Bolin said as he noticed the newly weds.

"Korra did you upset her already?" Opal asked noticing Asami's red eyes.

"wha? No she was just I mean she" Korra stammered.

"I was thinking about my parents." Asami explained.

"Oh, right I should have realised, I'm sorry." Opal apologised

"Nothing to apologise for." Asami smiled and then turned to Korra. "I believe it is time to dance."

Korra's eyes widened "the dance, yeah of course lets go." Korra said as she was led away by Asami.

"Good luck Korra!" Opal and Bolin yelled as Korra and Asami made their way to the dance floor.

"Sami I can't dance." Korra whispered as she and Asami took their positions.

"Just follow me and it should all be fine, you just concentrate on keeping your balance and not stepping on my toes." Asami whispered back.

Korra took a deep breath and nodded as the music started.

To Korra's surprise nothing seemed to go wrong in fact everything seemed to go well, so well in fact that once the song ended and other couples started to gather on the dance floor, Korra stopped Asami leaving and they continued dancing.

"See told you, there was nothing to be worried about," Asami said as Korra put her down after a spin.

"Well I don't want to embarrass you." Korra admitted with the slightest hint of a blush,

"Korra, you could never embarrass me."

Korra simply gave Asami 'the look' "Ok maybe you can, but I wouldn't care because I love you." Asami explained before nuzzling Korra's neck.

"Sami…" Korra murmured as her wife attacked her neck.

"hmm that'll leave a mark." Asami said with a glint in her eyes.

It took a few seconds for Korra to realise why Asami did that. "Hey, Sami come on." Korra complained realising that she'll be going around the rest of the night with a hickey on her neck.

"I can embarrass you as well it seems." Asami laughed "come on we need to talk to our guests." Asami said practically dragging the red-faced Korra away.

The couple made their way around talking to their friends and the people who Korra considered the 'others'. Who were basically anyone who either, she or Asami didn't know personally but were too important to not be invited to an event such as the Avatar's wedding day.

'On a day all about me and my wife, I've still got to play politician.' Korra thought as she shook her hand with yet another investor who had provided donations with the rebuilding efforts. She kept her fake smile on as she looked over to her wife who seemed to be locked in an interview with a particularly stubborn reporter. Korra could easily tell that her wife's patience was starting to wear a little thin. So Korra decided to mount a rescue operation.

She shook hands with the investor, Korra really couldn't be bothered with rememebering their names, and walked over to save her wife.

"excuse me but my I steal my wife away for a moment? Her assistant is looking for her." Korra explained and she immediately noticed the relief on Asami's face.

"Of course Mrs Sato. Don't let me get in the way of your business." The reporter said and left,

"what does Simi want to see me about?" Asami asked sighing,

Korra wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her "She doesn't." Korra whispered.

"I love you so much right now." Asami admitted.

"I should hope so too, now come on we've done all the political BS now let's to talk to our friends, you know people we don't want to kill." Korra said taking Aasmi's hand.

"Oh I don't know about that." Asami muttered looking over at the very drunk Bolin trying to get the microphone away from the professional paid singer so he could have a go.

"Oh let him be he isn't hurting anyone," Korra smiled as Opal rushed up to drag him off stage.

"See? Opal has him covered." Korra pointed out.

"Hey TwinkleToes that wasn't half bad." Toph yelled as Asami and Korra passed the table where she, Katara and Kya were sitting.

"hang on can you say that again that almost sounded like a complement." Korra shot back.

"Honestly Korra it was a touching ceremony." Katara said smiling and Korra was certain that she could see tears in the elder waterbenders eyes but didn't want to say anything.

"Thank you Katara." Korra said bowing.

"So any did either of you have any doubts?" Kya asked with a smile "I mean Asami, Korra was rather late and Korra that must have given you plenty of time to think."

"Of course not, all the waiting just reinforced my love for her." Asami explained.

"Is that why you tried to break her hand?" Toph asked.

"The fact that I was late just made me worry that Asami would have called the whole thing off." Korra said.

"Uh huh." Toph said.

"Oh Toph leave them alone, now go you two it's your night no need to be wasting it with us." Katara said.

"Thank you again Katara" Korra said pulling Asami away "OH Korra forgot to mention love the way a hickey looks on you" Kya yelled after the retreating couple.

"So what now?" Korra asked once they were far enough away.

"Now we go talk to your parents, then we thank everyone for coming and go to our room." Asami explained.

Soon after they got to Tonraq and Senna's table.

"Congratulations baby," Senna said hugging her daughter.

"Thank you mum."

"Asami Welcome to the family." Tonraq said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Mum, Dad I'm sorry." Korra sighed.

Her parents and her wife looked at Korra as if she had just grown a second head.

"Whatever do you mean?" Senna asked,

"I know you both we're looking forward to grandkids and that can't happened now." Korra explained.

"Well biologically yes, but if you two adopt I shall love them the same." Senna said.

"I shall as well" Tonraq said pulling the three women around him in a hug.

Soon after Korra and Asami had to leave them to thank everyone for coming and to reaffirm that neither of them shall be reachable for the next week or so.

"You are the least subtle person I know." Asami said as Korra carried her bridal style through the halls towards their room.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your conversation with your parents, you were seeing if they were ok with adoption." Asami explained.

"Well I love you and I promised we'd have this conversation after we were married." Korra said opening the door.

"I expected this a few days or even months after not hours."

"Sorry Sami." Korra said as she laid her wife down on the bed.

"no you're not" Asami pointed out.

Korra grinned "You're right I'm not." She said as she kissed her wife.


End file.
